


The One Where Stiles Is The Creepy Stalker

by bistiles_bilinski



Series: Tumblr Fics // Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bistiles_bilinski/pseuds/bistiles_bilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s cheeks filled with color and it was fucking adorable. “Laura,” he groaned and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “Laura told me that if I didn’t ask you out that she'd rip my balls off the next time she saw me.” He glanced up through his lashes as he said softly, “That is not an idle threat.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Stiles Is The Creepy Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Based of this prompt an anon sent in:
> 
> 8\. I accidentally ‘liked’ one of your photos on Facebook because it came up under my tagged friend’s name. I’m not a creeper, though I have just spent the last ten minutes trawling through your albums.

He did it without thinking, it was the easiest thing in the world to be honest. He saw Lydia and her girlfriend Laura and his instinct was to like the damn photo, but of course it couldn’t have been either of pictures. No, it had to be some random related to Laura. Someone named Derek.

So it had been an accident when he’d liked the photo, and it had been maybe a  _little_  less of an accident when he’d gone through the entirety of the man’s photo albums in less then fifteen minutes. He also might have been on autopilot when he pulled his phone out and texted Lydia.

**_Great pic of you two lovebirds._ **

**Did you expect anything less?**  came the almost immediate reply. 

**_Should have seen that one coming._ **

**Stiles, if you want to know who the gorgeous man is that took it you could always ask.**

His phone rang barely two seconds after the text came in and he answered it sputtering, “I have no idea what you’re talking about Lyds.” There was a cackling on the other end of the line that could only be Laura, fuck her and her werewolf senses. Or not, because that would be weird. 

“Laura says stop lying, she can hear your heartbeat going crazy,” Lydia sounded bored as she spoke, and Stiles could just see her filing her nails at the kitchen table.

“You tell her-”

“God, tell her yourself,” Lydia said, sighing.

Laura was on the phone in seconds, still laughing to the point he could hear her wheezing. “Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. You just spent over ten minutes on my brother’s profile, didn’t you?”

“Broth- I mean no!” he was getting exasperated and slammed the lid of his laptop shut so those stupid bunny teeth weren’t staring back at him as he tried to deny ever having seen them.

Laura only proceeded to laugh harder on the other end and an image of her kicking around on the floor like a child popped into his head. “Would you stop that!” 

“I- I- I can’t!” she said obviously breathless. “Lyds was totally right! She said that you’d go through his pictures and drool as soon as she got the notification that you liked that photo!” She sucked in a long breath and said, “You’re totally crushing on Mr. Sourwolf!”

“Oh my God Laura, I don’t even know the guy!”

“Well you’re about to!” she shouted into the receiver. “My girlfriend left her overnight bag when she stayed with you this weekend, Derek’s on his way to pick it up.”

He opened his mouth to yell at her for being an idiot, but was only met with a dial tone.

“Fuck!”

* * *

The doorbell rang while Stiles was in the middle of contemplating throwing himself out the window and he could feel his stomach drop, seriously fuck his life. He crossed the floor to the door and threw it open and god those eyes were even prettier up close.

“Are you G- Ge-”

“Don’t even try, man,” he was going to murder Laura with a blade dipped in wolfsbane the next time he saw her, “it’s just Stiles.” It really felt like those eyebrows were judging him. “So you’re here for a bag?” he asked, turning away and taking a deep breath.

“I’m not sure why my sister couldn’t get it herself,” Derek said.

Stiles refused to say,  _because she’s a bitch who only purpose in life is to make me miserable_ , and instead just shrugged his shoulders. He could hear footsteps following him to the bedroom and refused the blush trying to spread out against the back of his neck.

“So, how do you know my sister?” 

Stiles looked over his shoulder and said, “She’s dating my best friend.”

Derek blinked, nodded, and turned to face the bathroom. Which, okay? Stiles continued to search the bedroom and after a grand total of ten minutes full of awkwardly dodging each other he still hadn’t found the goddamn bag. “I’m gonna have to call Lyds, I can’t find the fucking thing.”

“No!” Derek shouted, swiping Stiles’ phone after he pulled it out. “You should….I don’t know, look harder?”

“Dude, not cool!” Stiles said, making a grab for his phone. “Look,  _what_  is your problem? I mean, you’re hotter than the sun, but you’re really freaking me out.”

Derek’s cheeks filled with color and it was fucking adorable. “Laura,” he groaned and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “Laura told me that if I didn’t ask you out that she'd rip my balls off the next time she saw me.” He glanced up through his lashes as he said softly, “That is  _not_  an idle threat.”

Stiles very well could have swallowed his tongue, that was the only excuse he had for opening his mouth like a fish and not saying anything for three minutes. “Well?” he asked finally. “Are you going to ask me out?”

Derek chuckled and blushed harder.

~ ~ ~

Laura must have laughed for a whole hour when they showed up hand and hand at the Hale-Martin house a week later and announced they couldn’t find Lydia’s overnight bag.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the light of my life ♡ also, i [ tumbl](http://bi-stiles-bilinski.tumblr.com/) about these two idiots in love


End file.
